Spirit of Fire
by LadyAnduril
Summary: Rei is captured by the Dark Kingdom and memories of the past begin to surface on both sides. Generals x Senshi, specifically Rei x Jadeite. COMPLETED! FINALLY!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 - Prologue 

"Sun, Moon, Sky, Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Rock, Stars!" Deep in meditation, Rei chanted the familiar words, hoping the fire could reveal a way to defeat Jadeite. They were meeting him at an airport for battle later that night. Closing her violet eyes, she prepared to question the fire. A bead of sweat dripped from her smooth forehead, and flames licked her raven hair. Concentrating all of her energy, she focused on the image of her golden-haired enemy. The fire surged, reaching out for the girl as if trying desperately trying to speak to her. 

"Sacred fire, how can we defeat Jadeite? What is his weakness?" Another thought surfaced, deep in the recesses of her mind. Despite her close proximity to the flame, she was chilled. "And why," she whispered, "Why does awake this unfamiliar feeling?" A blast of wind shook her, and in the fire a ancient scene flashed before her eyes. 

_A beautiful white palace shone in the mid-afternoon sun. Rei stood on the steps, looking out into the distance at an approaching figure. His golden hair, kissed by the sun, made his identity undeniable. As he neared, he drew Rei into his arms and kissed her. He was clad in a soldiers uniform, regal and imposing, with a misty grey cloak spilling from his shoulders. Tiny medals shone from the left pocket, and they clinked together as he took Rei's hands in his own. "I've come to say goodbye," he said, his voice rich and soothing. "There is trouble on Earth...Nephrite has been taken to the enemy camp, and it's not certain whether or not he still lives." His brilliant blue eyes misted, betraying the struggle he waged for composure. He shut his eyes and pulled Rei closer. When they next opened, they were once again clear pools of blue. "Lord Endymion has called us into battle once more. My princess, this time I will not return. The Dark Kingdom is too strong. There is no way we can hold them back..."_

Rei's eyes opened with a start as her wrist comlink beeped. Irritated, she flipped it open. Ami popped onto the screen, looking worried. 

"Rei, it's time to go. It's almost 7:00. We're meeting at Usagi's house to head over to the airport." 

Rei nodded. "Right. I'll be there in a flash." Clicking her comlink off, she sat quietly and pondered the vision. She and Jadeite had once been lovers? How was that possible? Shaking her head, she resolved to dismiss the vision. Whatever might have happened in the past, Jadeite was now her enemy. And duty would always come before love. She had no need for men. Rising, she looked into the fire once more with a distant look in her violet eyes before turning to the door. 

~*~


	2. The Battle

Chapter 2 - The Battle 

"YEESSS!!" Usagi squawked, frantically waving her comic book in the air. "Sailor V does it again! She's so beautiful..."

"Usagi, this is Sailor business!" chided a feline voice. "The Dark Kingdom has arranged a meeting with us! We're having a face off with Jadeite!" Rei smiled, still amused at the sight of a talking cat.

"But, Luna!" Usagi whined, her long blonde ponytails swishing in frustration. "I was just..." She fell silent as a bus pulled up to the sidewalk where they were walking. 

Rei felt a rush of excitement, though she quickly shut it out. _Stop thinking about that vision!_ She closed her eyes. _Get a grip, Rei! No sympathy at all for the enemy, or there's no chance for us to conquer the Dark Kingdom...right?_ Shivering, she pulled her jacket closer to her small form. 

"So how are we going to eliminate him?" Ami asked, her inquisitive blue eyes looking worried. "We never have actually beaten him - he simply withdraws when he has lost the advantage. Could it be he is actually much more powerful?" 

Usagi whimpered. "It can't be!"

"Good should always triumph over evil," Luna said gently. "As long as you have purity of heart and mind, you'll defeat him." 

Rei frowned into the darkness. 

~*~

As the bus pulled to a halt, the girls filed out and hurried to a nearby alley. Luna looked up at them with confidance and hope in her eyes. "Now, girls!"

"Right!" 

"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" cried Usagi. 

"MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP!" Ami yelled.

"MARS POWER, MAKE UP!" shouted Rei. 

The girls looked at each other and nodded, and began to walk the remaining distance to the airport. It seemed to Mars that they were shrouded in eerie silence. Luna's black tail swished anxiously, her gold crescent moon seeming to glow in the darkness. The clip-clop of high heels echoed across the empty runways. 

Suddenly, a horde of yoma materialized from out of the sky. They were illusions dripping with mud and slime, and they immediately attacked. Almost mindlessly, the Sailors vanquished them with Mercury's intellect and Mars' fire. These yoma were nothing compared to the battle they had prepared to fight against Jadeite.

Knowing that the time to battle had come, Sailor Mars forced all of the doubts and fear out of her mind. _I am the Senshi of Fire...my duty is to protect the Moon Princess. I don't know what that vision was about…but my heart is here, on the side of good, as it will always be. _

A voice behind them crumbled her resolve.

"Hello, Sailor Senshi!" boomed a dark voice. "I see you decided to show up! Jadeite laughed wickedly, so different from the noble man Rei had seen in her vision. Lightning blue bolts shot from his hands straight at them. "Say goodbye!"

Sailor Mercury and Mars were competent enough to jump out of the way, but not so for the clumsy Sailor Moon. The blast hit her straight on and she tumbled though the darkness and landed with a thud several paces away. 

"AAUUUGHGHH!" Usagi wailed. "This is scary! I don't want to fight!"

"Sailor Moon, stay strong!" Mercury called. "SHABON SPRAY!" A thick layer of fog enveloped the entire airport. 

"Good thinking, Mercury! Now it's my turn!" Usagi cried. "MOON TIARA ACTION!" Her tiara shot away into the fog and was out of sight in seconds. 

"Way to go, meatball head!" Mars scolded. "Now we've lost Jadiete AND your tiara!" 

"Over here, Soldiers!" Jadeite's voice was magnified over the entire area. "Or maybe over here? Mwahahahaha!" 

"How is he doing that?" Moon wailed. "And where's my tiara?" 

"Watch out!" Mercury cried. "There's something coming straight at us from the..." she pushed several buttons on her mini-computer. "East!" 

"Which way is that?" Sailor Moon shrieked, turning west. Out of the fog emerged a huge airplane, headed straight for her. "Oh no, he's controlling the airplanes!" she shrieked.

Mars, Mercury, and Moon all fled in separate directions, but everywhere they turned there was another plane. Out of nowhere, more blue lightning shot out at them, and the planes had them cornered. 

Mars prepared her Fire Soul attack, and just as she was about to release it and destroy the planes, she heard Luna's feline voice calling out to her.

"NO, Sailor Mars! If you destroy a government aircraft, you'd spend the rest of your lives trying to pay back the debt!" she called. Rei winced. How were they going to get out of this? She knew her unsorted feelings for Jadeite were hurting their chances for victory. If she didn't do something, they would all be destroyed. No more playing around. Taking a deep breath, She pulled out an ofuda. 

"Sun, Moon, Earth, Sky, Fire, Air, Water, Rock, Stars…AKURYO TAISAN!"

As the planes began to close in on her, Jadeite fell from out of the sky above them and landed hard on the concrete. 

"Ha! Not so tough now, are you?" She smirked. That is, she smirked until his brilliant blue eyes met hers. Reminded of her vision, she hesitated. _I can see why I once loved him. His eyes are so pure...like the dawning of a new sky after the rain...the crest of a wave seconds before it explodes into foam...so bright..._

Jadeite winced with a start when he realized he had been staring at the girl for some time. Though he knew it was impossible, he felt her touch his soul, reaching the most tainted parts with her violet eyes. _How beautiful...she's something special...this girl._

"AUUGGGHHHH!" Sailor Moon's frantic wail broke the silence. "Sailor Mars, what are you doing?! There's a plane practically on top of you!" She watched on in horror as Rei, seemingly in a trance, made no movement.

"REI, RUN!" 

~*~

Sailor Moon blinked. Rei and Jadeite were gone! Just like that! Where had they gone? 

"REI!" Usagi screamed. **"REI!" ** She fell to the ground, her ponytails drooping. _This is all my fault! If I hadn't have lost my tiara, then maybe she would have still been here!_ She sighed. _Maybe not. Jadeite has stopped my tiara before._

"Ami, where did they go?" asked Moon, rising to her feet and putting on a brave front. "How can we get her back?" 

"According to my computer, she's gone to-" Ami gasped. "She's in another dimension! Jadeite must have taken her to the Dark Kingdom!"

Usagi nodded slowly. "That makes sense," she mused. "He must have tried to teleport away and ended up taking Rei with him!" 

Ami smiled. "You're smarter than people give you credit for, Usagi." 

"Thanks, Ami," said Moon, grateful for her blue haired friend. 

Ami typed more on her mini-computer, and then closed it with a soft click. "Even if we could figure out a way to teleport to the Dark Kingdom, they would crush us before we could take a step. We aren't powerful enough yet." Her bright blue eyes became misty, like a cloud of fog on the ocean. "There's no way we can reach Rei." She stared of into the starry night. 

"Oh, Rei-chan," choked Usagi, with tears sparkling on her eyes. "Rei." 

~*~


	3. The Dark Kingdom

Chapter 3 - The Dark Kingdom 

Jadeite frowned down at the girl. Of course HE would end up with baby-sitting duty. He tapped his foot impatiently. When was she going to wake up!? These senshi were supposed to be powerful! Sighing, he studied her sleeping figure. Long raven hair, fair skin, and clad in priestess clothing. This girl could be very valuable indeed. But also very difficult to turn. 

Something tugged in the back of his mind. Long black hair. Sailor Mars. Deep, dark lavender eyes. Senshi of Fire...

The girl stirred. 

~*~

Rei blinked. _Where am I? The last thing I remember was staring at Jadeite._ She blinked again. Everything began coming into focus. She was in something like a bedroom, except barren and empty. There were no decorations at all, no love put into this room. It was simply a living space.

With a start, she realized she wasn't alone. Jadeite was leaning over her, an embarrassed scowl on his face. Next to him stood a man wearing similar clothes, except the trim was bluish-white. A white cloak with purple lining draped coolly from his shoulders. Long white hair framed his pale face. Voices floated above her. 

"I called you as soon as she stirred, Kunzite. I have searched the citizen database of the Juban district of Tokyo and discovered her identity. Her name is Hino Rei. She is a priestess at the local Shinto shrine." 

"Very good, Jadeite. Let the Queen know that I am preparing her, and we will be there momentarily." Jadeite bowed and left the room quickly. This Kunzite was obviously above him in rank. And who was this Queen? Could she be the one Luna had told them about long ago? 

"Greetings, Hino Rei," the man with silver hair said quietly. "Welcome to the Dark Kingdom."

Rei blinked. How did he know who she was? She was back in her priestess garb, so – her cheeks flashed crimson when she realized she must have de-transformed. 

"Who are you?" she demanded, sitting up. "And how did I get here?" 

"My name is Kunzite. I am the leader of the Four Generals of the Dark Kingdom, who serve the great Queen Beryl. You were taken here by Jadeite, because the fool allowed himself to be trapped by you senshi and you were near him when he teleported away. You are here to be used as a weapon against the forces of the Moon Kingdom." 

"Why would you tell me that?" Rei sniffed. "Isn't that the kind of thing you DON'T want to tell me?" As she gazed defiantly into his icy eyes, she realized the answer. _It's because I have no power here. They aren't afraid of me at all._

"You're brighter than you look, Mars - or shall I call you Rei? No matter. You will serve us well." He stated all this matter-of-factly, as though she were simply a variable in an equation. Rei shivered. She did not like this man. "We will not treat you badly. Consider yourself a guest." His eyes flashed darkly. "A guest who is not permitted to leave."

Kunzite turned and his long cloak billowed behind him. "You will come with me. The Queen will see you now." Thinking it better not to argue, Rei reluctantly followed him out the door. 

~*~

A thousand thoughts flew through Kunzite's mind as he led the girl down the hall. _What does the Queen want with her? The only use I can see would be getting her to feed us information about the Senshi. But that is impossible. She will never talk, and brainwashing is out of the question. Brainwashing would only erase the precious memories we are seaching for. The only option left is torture._ He sighed. Torturing had always bothered him. He himself had tortured hundreds of spies during his life, but it seemed so cruel. Chuckling quietly, he thought, _Perhaps I do have a conscience after all. But anything for my Queen. I will do what is needed. _

He turned the corridor and entered the Queen's throne room. Rei trailed behind him, a stubborn scowl blemishing her otherwise beautiful features.

Kneeling, Kunzite announced, "Queen Beryl, I present to you Hino Rei, Sailor Mars, the Senshi of Fire, and Princess of Mars." 

~*~

From the other side of the room, Jadeite gasped. He had never seen the Queen's hidden records, but he known she was the Senshi of Fire, he had known everything Kunzite had just said. Running his hand though his golden hair, he pondered the situation. He must have known this Rei before. The Queen never spoke about their pasts. All she told them was that she had rescued them and erased their memories, so they would never have to face the pain of their past lives. She said that on the very first day, and no one had ever spoken of it again. 

_Could she be hiding something from us? Could we have once been on the side of the Sailor Senshi? No...impossible. Allegiance to the Queen, _ he thought fervently. _Allegiance to the Queen!_

He was snapped back to reality at the sound of Queen Beryl's powerful voice. "Now, Rei," she barked sharply, "I would like to formally introduce myself. My name is Queen Beryl. I rule the Dark Kingdom, and all you see around you is because of me. Here you are a guest, and will be treated as such. But you must have proper respect for everyone here. Meet my Generals - the Four Kings of the Dark Kingdom, the Shittenou!" She beckoned with her hand and Jadeite stepped forward, along with the other three men. 

Jadeite watched the young girl closely. Her eyes grew huge when she saw all four of them lined up next to the Queen. Obviously, she was concerned that Sailor Moon and Mercury stood no chance of defeating them. But just as quickly as it had surfaced, the doubt in her eyes disappeared, leaving only defiance. _She is strong,_ he thought.

The Queen continued. "Jadeite, General of Illusions." He stepped forward awkwardly, wishing this ridiculous ceremony was over. Nonetheless, he managed a stiff bow.

"Nephrite, General of the Stars." Nephrite gave a flourishing bow and tossed his long dark hair behind his shoulder. The raven haired girl only raised an eyebrow in disinterest. 

"Zoicite, General of Fire." The senshi's eyes widened as she learned of an enemy that specialized in fire, just as she did. Zoicite stepped forward and gave a shallow bow with a smirk.

"And finally, the leader of the Four Generals of the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite, General of Ice." Kunzite stepped forward with a deep bow, and and cold glare toward the girl. She scowled at him. 

_She has done well to to keep such a strong face in such a situation,_ Jadeite thought once more. _Perhaps that is the secret of the Sailor Senshi...no matter what we throw against, them, they simply refuse to give up._ Staring into the fire of her violet eyes, he was convinced that she would never bow to the Dark Kingdom. 

"Jadeite!" The Queen's hard voice burst into his thoughts. 

"Uh, yes my Queen?" he asked, angry that the senshi had captivated his thoughts once more. 

"You seem to be quite taken with Rei here. She will be under your eyes at all times. She is in your personal care, and I will be _very_ upset if you let her escape. Show her around and introduce her to life here." She turned to the girl. "Sailor Mars, we will talk privately later. You are dismissed." At a loss for what to do or say, Rei nodded reluctantly.

"That is all," the Queen said. "Kunzite, report to me at sunrise. We have important matters to discuss." 

~*~

Jadeite brooded. _Just because I'm the youngest and least powerful, I always get assigned the horrible chores. I always have to clean all of the rooms and keep the yomas in check. What am I, a general or a housekeeper? Perhaps now that Rei is here, things will be different, and she will end up being the maid._ He snorted. _Most likely she'll end up being more powerful than me, just like everybody else is, and then I'll end up having to clean her room. It's not fair - _

"I think you're useful," Rei said quietly, interrupting his thoughts. Jadeite stopped and turned around slowly. 

"What did you say?" 

"I'm sorry," the girl said, "I should have warned you." 

"You have telepathy?" he asked curiously. "Do all the Sailors?" 

"No, only I do. I have many different psychic abilities. I see visions and if I concentrate I can hear what people are thinking." She chuckled quietly. "During the meeting, I read each one of you generals, but the Queen seemed to have some sort of ward. The most interesting was Nephrite. He's uh, quite a character." 

"I'm surprised you caught on so quickly," said Jadeite. "Most don't notice his arrogance for at least a couple weeks." 

"It was hard to keep from laughing when he bowed," Rei giggled. "What a idiot!" Jadeite smiled, though it was an awkward feeling. How long had it been since he had truly laughed? Perhaps too long. Darkening, he realized that he had let his barriers down once more. She _was_ a Sailor Senshi. "How rude of you to shut yourself off like that!" Rei chided angrily. "I was just making conversation."

Irritated, Jadeite turned his back to her. "Be quiet. I'm only here with you because I got stuck with babysitting duty."

Rei sniffed and crossed her arms. "_I_ don't need a baby-sitter. I'm old enough to take care of myself." 

Jadeite sighed. It was going to be a _long_ night. 


	4. A Note and a Memory

Chapter 4 - A Note and a Memory 

_Rei-chan:_

Ohayo! Usagi-chan here. I'm not really sure why I'm writing this letter. I only know that it gives me a little more hope that Ami and I will be able to rescue you from those horrible monsters at the Dark Kingdom (she's helping me edit this, in case you couldn't tell). I know we will get you back safe and sound, and when we do, we'll be able to give you these letters.

Things have been very bad since Jadeite captured you. Your grandpa was hysterical at first, but we somehow managed to convince him that you had gone to America for an exchange program, and would be back at the end of the school year. The Dark Kingdom continues to attack relentlessly, with two new warriors named Nephrite and Zoicite. They are even more scary than Jadeite!

Ami-chan wants you to know that we have uncovered another senshi. Her name is Makoto, or Sailor Jupiter. She's a very fierce warrior, with the power of thunder. She's a nice girl, too (and a great cook! ^_^). Tuxedo Kamen also continues to protect and aid us in times of need, but we aren't strong enough to defeat the enemy without you. We've tried everything possible find you. Ami is unable to locate the Dark Kingdom's base, and she insists that even if we managed to, we could not defeat them. I would try anyway though, Rei-chan! Somehow, we will rescue you! [at this point in the letter, some spots become blurred by tiny teardrops].

Why are you there, Rei-chan? Are they treating you badly? Are you still...are you...okay? I wish I could just know that you were safe. Ami-chan says they wouldn't eliminate you because of the valuable information about our identities you possess (but she used too many big words for me to really know what that means). Please come back safe, Rei-chan. We miss you.

Your friend Usagi

~*~

Rei shifted endlessly, trying to find a soft place to lay. Here in this evil place, it was difficult to slumber in peace. She looked over to Jadeite. He was curled up into a ball, shoved into the tiny place where the bed meets the wall, resting soundly. Jealous of his peaceful slumber, she turned over to her other side, determined to find rest. But her sleep was troubled...

_-Shift-_

Zoicite, for the first time in his life, was afraid. Long he had served Prince Endymion on Earth, and had fought and destroyed evil most people could not even imagine. But now, as he paced in the dark place seething with evil, he was afraid. 

He had been here for three weeks now. The Dark Kingdom had started on the Outer planets, breaking through the lines of the mystical Outer guardians with ease. Eventually they overtook Jupiter, capturing General Nephrite along with that planet. He had been visiting his sweetheart Makoto, the princess of Jupiter, when the attack had come. Next they struck at Mars, taking Jadeite, who had been courting Rei, the princess of Mars. 

Skipping the powerful planet of Earth and the Moon that encircled it, the Dark Kingdom next struck Venus. A ray of hope had been born when the Dark Kingdom was forced back at Venus, unable to defeat Kunzite, the most powerful of the Prince's four generals. He escaped, and managed to protect his love Minako, the princess of Venus. Minako and Kunzite escaped to the Moon, but the forces of darkness were far from finished. Next it took planet Mercury, capturing himself and his love Ami. Ami...at least she was safe. Several days ago, Endymion had come with the army of Earth and had freed all the Sailor Soldiers, but has been unable to reach Jadeite, Nephrite, and himself . The next day Kunzite arrived, half-alive and mumbling about the princess of Venus. He had collapsed, and now, several weeks later, still had not stirred. 

So here they were, alone and helpless in a dark jail cell, as the Dark Kingdom ravaged their home planet. He could only hope they could not defeat the Moon...surely Queen Serenity and the Imperium Silver Crystal could hold that witch Beryl back! How could she claim to fight for Earth? Shivering, he fell into a dreamless sleep…

-Shift-

"I'm telling you the truth, Endymion-sama! They attacked me!" 

"Nicolas, there is no way my own Generals would have turned against us!" 

"My Prince, there is always the chance that the Dark Kingdom could have…altered…their state of mind." 

"Brainwashing, you mean?" the Crown Prince of Earth sighed. "If that is true, we are in more trouble than you know. They are the best warriors in the galaxy, trained by my father himself! If they are against us...we cannot win this war." 

-Shift-

Sailor Venus searched the oncoming horde. This was the final battle, this would forever determine their fates. If only Kunzite were here, to give her strength, as he always did. All the Generals, mysteriously vanished. There were the rumors that they had joined the Dark Kingdom, but of course that was impossible. 

She straightened. With or without Kunzite, they were going to win this battle. It was her duty as the leader of the Inner Sailor Soldiers to defeat this scum, and protect Princess Serenity. She ran her mind though all her training. She knew all of her attacks and their uses by heart. And the leadership skills that...Kunzite...had taught her. Never show your fear. Be strong, good will always prevail over evil. She could almost hear his voice…

"Sailor Venus! Are you ready to die?" Kunzite's cold voice floated to her from across the battlefield. 

She gasped with horror. All the generals, staring at her from the head of the hordes of demons and yomas! It couldn't be possible! Impulsive Jupiter ran to Nephrite, blindly refusing to believe the truth. 

"Nephrite, Nephrite, at last you've come back!" She threw her arms around him eagerly. 

Sailor Venus flinched and looked away as Nephrite threw Sailor Jupiter roughly to the ground. The red haired princess stood quickly, her eyes filled with tears. Brushing them away, her eyes turned dark with hatred. 

"Let's get 'em, guys!" Venus cried to the Scouts. 

And so the armies of the Dark Kingdom conquered the Moon. 

-Shift-

"Cosmic Moon Power!" and Queen Serenity breathed her last, as the spirits of the Sailor Soldiers went to planet Earth to continue the battle against the Dark Kingdom...and their lovers, the Generals of Earth.

~*~

Rei awoke in a cold sweat as the vision completed. _Was it possible? The Generals once fought for us? And that Endymion...that was Usagi's friend, Mamoru! He must be connected to us. Not a Sailor of course, but maybe some sort of protector? And he and Usagi will fall in love? Doubtful someone so cute will fall for a meatball head like Usagi. And goofy Usagi, the Moon Princess we have looked so long for? Princess Serenity, the heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom? No wonder the Moon fell to the Dark Kingdom! _

Softening, she remembered the most important part of the vision. The Generals were once pure. Quietly, she whispered a promise to herself. _No matter what I go though, no matter what happens, I will free the generals…and I will return to protect Usagi...Princess Serenity. I promise. _

~*~

Jadeite's eyes snapped open as he heard the girl sit up in her bed, several yards away from his own. Years of living in a harsh environment like the Dark Kingdom had conditioned him to wake up at the slightest sound, fully alert and ready to defend himself. And now, forced into the same quarters as a Sailor Senshi, he was glad for his reflexes. He knew how dangerous the fiery girl could be. 

Silently, he shifted his body so that he could see her. She was sitting up and breathing in short gasps, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. He could hear her muttering to herself, though he could not discern the words. _ Nothing important, just a child's nightmare. _ He sighed and began to try to find a comfortable spot to rest once more.

As he settled his golden head into the indentation of his pillow, he couldn't help but feel a uneasy tug in the back of his mind. _Child's nightmare? Then why is it that every night since her arrival you have been haunted by visions far worse than ever before? Why is it you constantly find yourself waking from your own screams? Why is it that you can never remember the horrors that you dream? Why is it - _Jadeite clenched his fist angrily and silenced the growing terror of his thoughts. _It doesn't matter. One who has committed such sins as I in the daylight should justly be haunted at twilight. _ With a grimace, he closed his dark eyes and slept.


	5. Dark Intentions

Chapter 5 - Dark Intentions 

The Dark Kingdom's Queen studied her crystal orb thoughtfully. Infused by power from Queen Metallia, she needed no sleep. She often came up with her best schemes in the silence and darkness of the nighttime. And what she had just seen of Rei's vision had provided her opportunity for a splendid plan.

_So, Rei knows about the past of the generals. I had worked so hard and planned so carefully to make sure this never happened - but now that it has, perhaps I can turn it to our advantage. She now thinks of them as potential allies, and would fight as hard to save one of them as she could to save one of her own friends, though she might not realize it as of yet. Especially Jadeite..._ A brilliant plan materialized in recesses of the Queen's dark mind, and she let out a sinister laugh. 

~*~

Rei paced around her room, brooding. She felt like a trapped animal here in the Dark Kingdom. She was permitted to go where she pleased, and everyone treated her politely. But her loneliness and emptiness had become rather unbearable. She missed her grandfather and friends at the temple, and missed Usagi and Ami even worse. What were they doing? Were they trying to rescue her? Had the Dark Kingdom destroyed them? She had no way of knowing any of that. 

The one thing that should comfort her, the presence of her former lover, Jadeite, did nothing but confuse and anger her. Sometimes, they would have wonderful conversations, and she even prompted him to laugh and smile a few times. Nevertheless, he would always lapse into silence as he remembered that she was a Sailor Senshi. He seemed determined to isolate himself from her. _And that's fine with me, _ she thought angrily. _I don't know what I was thinking in the Silver Millenium. He's nothing but a stupid, foolish man. I can tell that just by reading his thoughts!_

She sighed. That wasn't entirely true. What she could discern of his thoughts was hazy and indistinct, as if even he didn't know what was in that dark mind of his. Most likely this had resulted from his memories being erased. Softening, Rei felt a twinge of compassion for the solitary man. _How can he live without knowing where he has come from? How can he form a sense of identity with huge spaces of his past and his history missing from his memory? Why can't I reach him?_

The flame of a nearby candle reacted to her mounting frustration. It surged and pulsed angrily, as if mirroring Rei's thoughts. She took a deep breath and willed herself calm, and the flame drooped. Though the duty of befriending Jadeite was sometimes more than she could bear, it was necessary for the senshi's victory. Beryl would be no match for the sailor soldier's _and_ her own generals. _If only you were here, Ami and Usagi...I miss you._

And so her days at the Dark Kingdom crawled on. 

~*~

Kunzite's cold gray eyes studied his wine glass as he listened silently to Jadeite's protests. How could the fool possibly resist this plan? He had been certain the general of illusions would follow the Queens orders obsessively until death, just as all of them had sworn to do. Yet he had a resistant, almost rebellious attitude toward the Queen's plan. Well, now there was only one alternative left. Somehow the Queen had known. _Sorry...Jadeite..._

Smiling, Kunzite turned to Jadeite's angry face. "Don't worry about it. If you won't go along with the plan, we won't do it! I'm sure there's another way." He raised his wine glass cordially to Jadeite's. "To the Dark Kingdom and our Queen!" 

Jadeite glared at him. "I don't see how a scheme like that could ever work. There is no way you could convince her to willfully to join us, and especially not that way. What value would she place on my life? None." He took a long draught of his wine. "The plan has far to many risks, and I'm sure with time the Queen...will...? 

Kunzite watched silently as Jadeite's bright blue eyes faded and rolled back into his skull. When he was certain that the poison had completely immobilized him, he transported them in a flash of white lightning to the Queen's chambers. 

"Don't worry, little Jadeite, it's only for a short while. But when you awake..." Kunzite chuckled icily. "Perhaps you would rather sleep."

~*~

Rei watched Nephrite from her room. He was training with Zoicite, preparing for their next confrontation with the senshi. The Queen had passed Jadeite's job of gathering energy on to Nephrite and Zoicite, as Jadeite was busy enough with Rei's training. She smiled faintly at the thought of her lessons with Jadeite. He was a horrible teacher. Unable to find the words to explain the concept, he would often get so confused and angry that he would stalk off in frustration. It would actually be kind of cute, if it wasn't so annoying. Rei sniffed haughtily. _Men._ Nephrite grunted and charged Zoicite, and it looked like this time he had him defeated. But Zoicite just stepped easily out of the way and brought his sword down on Nephrite's neck.

Pausing only inches away, Zoicite barked a short laugh and smirked. "Defeated again, Nephrite. Perhaps you had better practice some more?"

"How can you say that," Nephrite sputtered. "I nearly had you that time, Zoicite!"

"Too much anger, Nephrite. You may be stronger than me, but you are far to stupid too ever defeat me. Practice, practice, practice!" With a short bow Zoicite headed off to his quarters. Nephrite tossed his hair over his shoulders and stalked off.

Rei watched the scene with mild interest. Nearly ever day, it repeated with small changes. Nephrite was defeated and then proceeded to pretend he wasn't. _He's so ignorant and prideful. What could the Princess of Jupiter in my vision ever seen in him? Princess of Jupiter...could it be that the princesses of Jupiter and Venus were now also Sailor Senshi like Ami and me? I wonder if Usagi has found them yet...Usagi-chan..._ Kunzite's stony figure appeared in Rei's doorway, interrupting her thoughts. "Come with me."

She cleared her throat. "Fine, but you don't have to be so rude about it. Next time, try asking a little more nicely. Manners never hurt anyone." She rose gracefully and followed an amused Kunzite down the corridors to the Queen's chamber.

~*~

Jadeite blinked. Where was he? What had happened? He tried to sit up and groaned. _Of course,_ he thought. _I should have known Kunzite would force me to cooperate, one way or another. I never should have protested,_ he thought bitterly. Now Queen Beryl's ridiculous plan would be carried out, and he would be even more despised by the other generals. 

Shaking off his uneasiness, he looked around. He was in a small room to the left of the Queen's throne room. Quickly he evaluated his situation, hoping for a way to salvage his dignity. There was an invisible barrier about a foot away from him on every side, with an icy chill to it. Kunzite's work, which ensured there was no way a weakling like himself could ever escape it. He was trapped. He pounded his gloved fist against the barrier. _Curse the Queen! I can't let this happen to Rei!_

He gasped at the treason of his words. Curse the Queen? Let this happen to Rei? She was just an insignificant pawn. A part of the Dark Kingdom's glorious plan to take over the Earth, to get revenge for...for what? Something about a Moon Kingdom. He put his hand to his forehead in frustration. He knew there was a reason, but he couldn't remember. What was happening to him? It was as if there were two men living inside one mind. First the confusion only occured at night, but now it was seeping into the day. 

A frosty mist drifted into the room as Kunzite entered. "Will you come, Jadeite? Or will you dishonor yourself so much that I will have to drag you in?" His cold eyes flashed. "Because I will."

Stuggling to keep his composure, the golden haired general straightened and bowed to the taller figure. "Forgive my weakness. Allegiance to the Queen."

Continue --->

::Back to Fanfic::   
::Back to Main:: 


	6. Aragonite

Chapter 6 - Aragonite 

Rei waited impatiently for Beryl to begin. She had been standing in the throne room for some time now, with no clear signal to what was going to take place. She had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her senses told her this was no ordinary message from the Queen.

At last, fixing her eyes on Rei, Beryl began to speak. "Rei. I hope you've enjoyed your little introductory period here, but now it's time we get down to business. I _do_ hope that you will cooperate, and make this easy for us." Taking a deep breath, the Queen explained, "You know the only reason that we have kept you alive instead of destroying you right away was so that we could use you against your friends. I'm not going to bother to deny a blatantly obvious fact. Now. The time has come for you to join us, as a Dark Kingdom General. You will comply, as you are completely powerless here. We both know this." The Queen's stern gaze met the fire of Rei's eyes, and she became silent, waiting for a response.

A million different thoughts flew through Rei's mind. _I need to stay, to heal the Generals, but __joining_ the Dark Kingdom just doesn't seem right. How can I do that and maintain my integrity as a Sailor Soldier? A confrontation with Usagi and Ami is inevitable, and I will never fight against them. But the Queen sounds so certain! Ah, they must have a backup plan of sorts. I'll wait for that. Clearing her throat, Rei answered haughtily, "I could never fight against my friends, and I have no idea what makes you think I ever would!"

The Queen smirked. "I was sure you would say that. Kunzite, bring him in!"

Kunzite's pale cloak billowed behind him as he left the room momentarily, and returned with Jadeite trailing him. The golden haired general's walk was stiff, and it was obvious to Rei that he was coming in against his will. Yet, his face did not betray this. It was a mask of determination.

An ice dagger materialized into Kunzite's gloved hand and floated centimeters above Jedite's golden locks. A scowl of embarrassement crossed Jedite's face and then was gone as soon as it had come.

_A dagger?_ thought Rei, _What was the point of that? Maybe...no...they wouldn't...how could Beryl know?_

The Queen cleared her throat impatiently. "Rei...join us or Jadeite dies. That's as simple as it is."

Rei gasped. They wanted her so badly they were willing to sacrifice one of their own generals? She couldn't believe it. _Oh no...Beryl must know that I have discovered the truth about the generals. But how could she?_ The vision flooded her mind once more. _A white castle...a soft grey cape...smooth golden hair...warm kisses..._ Disappointed in her weakness, she thrust the vision aside. It didn't matter that Jadeite and her had once been lovers. She had no need for men. What mattered was that he had once served the Moon Kingdom. If there was any chance of healing him, and the rest of the generals, there was only one choice. _Gomen nasai...Usagi-chan..._

She knelt before the Queen, pushing her anger and frustration at being trapped to the back of her awareness. Words came to her, nearly the same words she had sworn to Queen Serenity thousands of years ago.

"I, Hino Rei, the Princess and heir to the throne of Mars, The Sailor Soldier of Passion, Senshi of Fire, and Protector of Princess Serenity, hereby discard all previous titles. I swear to obey and be the humble servant of Queen Beryl, an agent of the Dark Kingdom. My will and thoughts are henceforth yours to command and control." Finishing, she kept her eyes on the floor and waited for the Queen's response. There. It was finished.

Cleary taken aback by Rei's quick response, the Queen blinked several times before speaking. "Kunzite...release Jadeite."

Jadeite sank to the floor as the barrier was released. Obviously he had been standing in it for several hours. 

Recovering, the Queen announced, "You may keep your previous name of Hino Rei, but all other titles must be discarded. Now you are a warrior of the Dark Kingdom. You are Aragonite." A beautiful crystal stone appeared in the air above Rei. It was a prism of different reds and violets, perfectly suited to Rei's fiery personality. "This represents your life and soul here. If it is destroyed, you are destroyed. Kunzite?" A bluish-green stone appeared in Kunzite's hand. "This is Kunzite's stone, kunzite. Each of the Generals has one, and now you do as well. Take care of it."

"Hai," Aragonite nodded numbly. She felt as though she had never had another name. The oath was powerful.

"You will be trained by Jadeite, once he recovers. Jadeite, I would recommend re-evaluting you position here. You are not as valuable as you think, and if you pull something like that again, I will destroy you." Her red eyes flashed with hate, and Aragonite did not doubt her words. "You are both dismissed."

Aragonite left the throne room with a uneasy bow and headed to the quarters Jadeite and her shared. He trailed behind her, visibly upset at this turn of events. As she reached the door, it slowly began to dawn on her what she had done. How was she ever going to get out of this? Closing her eyes, she struggled to hold back her tears. "Oh, Usagi...I'm so sorry."

Jadeite slipped past her quietly and closed the door, leaving Aragonite outside to face her memories and tears. Inside, the golden haired man struggled to confront his own. Both were alone. 

~*~

Queen Beryl poured the wine from her wine glass onto a torch nearby her throne. The fire disappeared with a hiss and smoke rose in it's place. 

Fire. So much depended on it, with the birth of Aragonite, her training, and the dangerous plan she hardly dared attempt. She still couldn't believe she pulled it off. Especially with Jadeite's resistance. Inconceivable! Having to drug one of her own generals? Aragonite certainly had quite an effect on the boy. He had actually been _advancing_ in his training, which was unusual. She would allow this "friendship" to continue.

She sighed. _My only hope has to be placed in that fool Jadeite. Aragonite must choose to become a part of the Dark Kingdom, and Jadeite is the key to that. If I can rekindle the love the princess of Mars and Jadeite once had, she could be convinced to chose her lover over her friends. But there is the dangerous chance that instead, she will turn Jadeite to her side, giving those sailor soldiers even more strength._

The Queen gazed into the mist of her crystal orb. The senshi on Earth were doing well. Despite Nephrite and Zoicite's sincere efforts, they had discovered and reawakened the next soldier, Sailor Jupiter. No doubt Venus lurked near, waiting to be found. Perhaps it was time to send Kunzite in? He would deal with those senshi far better than the lesser generals. Her cheeks flushed crimson in anger. How inept could her warriors be? They only had to fight three Sailors! What if the senshi discover Venus? The Outer Soldiers? _What chance will we have then?_

Frustrated, Beryl slammed her fist onto the arm of her throne. _Those soldiers...they banned me from my home...they took away all I had and now the only chance I have for revenge is in the hands of that bumbling idiot Jadeite. I had better speak with him. _ There was so much yet to do, and so little energy. The Dark Force could hardly maintain the energy needed to sustain five powerful generals. Aragonite needed training, and special classes with Zoicite for fire needed to be arranged. 

With a start, Queen Beryl sat up in her chair. It was true that each general took a massive amount of energy to sustain. And now, she had two generals that specialized in the same power. Her thoughts flew as another dark plan began to materialize. _If...if it was possible...could she defeat him? What if she failed? So much energy..._ With a laugh, Queen Beryl relit the flame on her staff. _Yes, my fire..._ she smirked. _Burn..._


	7. Unspoken Words

Chapter 7 - Unspoken Words 

_Rei-chan:_

It's Usagi again. I was kind of hoping you would be back safe and sound with us before I would have to write another letter. Writing these just reminds me that you are gone. But it also gives me hope that you are okay and will come back to us!

Business first, Makoto-chan says (she really is very nice. I wish you could meet her. She has a strong spirit like you! Ami-chan says this parentheses is too long). We have uncovered another sailor soldier! Her name is Sailor Venus. Would you believe that she is the awesome Sailor V we read about in the comic books? Wow! She is really nice and I like her very much. She fights with the power of love (her attack is "Crescent Beam!"). Unfortunately, there is also another Dark Kingdom general who has been attempting to gather energy. His name is Kunzite, and he is much stronger than the others. Luckily Venus has helped us defeat him so far (she thinks he is cute. I do not. He is kind of creepy).

Speaking of cute guys, guess what else!? Remember that hunk Mamoru? Turns out he has been Tuxedo Kamen all along! AND we used to be lovers in the Silver Millennium! AND I'm the Moon Princess! Isn't that awesome! Me, a princess? Well, I always knew it, of course ^_^. With all this new power and knowledge, I'm hoping that soon we will be able to reach the Dark Kingdom and free you. Please stay strong, Rei! We will find you.

Your friend Usagi

~*~

Jadeite tried to control Rei as she protested angrily. "Sit still," he demanded, "Unless you want to end up with none at all!" Rei winced as the next blanket of raven black hair fell to the floor. 

"What's the purpose of this?" she screeched. "Chopping off my hair isn't going to change anything!" She slumped down in her chair and sulked. 

Jadeite allowed himself a smile. He had been called frequently to the Queen's chambers as of late. She seemed to suddenly regard him as important. She had even _ordered_ him to become friends with the girl. As if that was possible. She was so arrogant and stubborn that he found it rather impossible. However, she was settling nicely into life at the Dark Kingdom.

She was now clad in a uniform similar to his own. It was grey with a violet trim, and a large strip of red material that tied off on the side formed the belt. Her attitude, of course, was still ridiculously rebellious. Why the Queen put up with her, when she was clearly not going to talk about the senshi's identites, was beyond his comprehension.

"OW!" she winced. "Jadeite, you dolt, that's my _neck_ not my _hair_!"

"Oh, sorry Rei!...um...Aragonite," he said, correcting himself. "That's going to take some time to get used to." With a final snip, he completed her new hair cut. "There," he exulted. "Done!"

"Uh oh," Aragonite giggled. "I'm afraid to look." Turning to the mirror, she gasped in surprise. "Jeddy! It looks great! How did you...?"

His blue eyes dimmed. "What?"

"I called you Jeddy!" she winked. "That's okay, right?"

"Not really," he said roughly, the smile fading from his face. _I'm not here to be your friend_, he thought. He turned away from her, leaving Aragonite to an uncomfortable silence. _Though the Queen would have it otherwise. I cannot believe she would ask me to do such a thing. Become close to the girl in order to turn her? What will Aragonite do when she discovers my friendliness is all a false front?_ Deep inside, another voice called quietly to the golden haired man. _What if you really do care?_

"Why do you always shut yourself off from me, Jadeite?" the girl asked quietly. "Sometimes you will be so kind, and the next minute you won't even respond to me." Her voice wavered slightly, betraying the anger and hurt behind her words. "I don't want to be here, and you certainly don't want me here. But at least we can make the best of it!"

Jadeite struggled to find the words to express the situation to the girl. _Could it be she has discovered the Queen's plan? How could she have discerned that so quickly? But then she also must know my reluctance to carry it out..._ When he had finally found the words to explain himself and turned to tell her the truth, she had disappeared. 

~*~

In the following weeks, the tension between Aragonite and Jadeite began to ease as they busied themselves with training. She trained intensely with the four generals, especially with Jadeite and Zoicite. She learned strategy from Jadeite, and recieved special instruction with fire from Zoicite.

Although she had been trained in the Silver Millennium to be a sailor soldier, there were many more aspects of fire that had never occured to her. The senshi's tactics were always fair play - Zoicite's were not. Many of the Dark Kingdom's powers found their source from anger, hate, and the will to destroy. The senshi had always recieved their powers from the fierce desire to protect all love and justice in the world. The Rei deep inside of Aragonite had to fight hard to make sure she didn't let herself get swept away in all of the new ideas and practices. She began to feel comforted, however, in the presence of Jadeite.

This was the way things were on that fateful day when Queen Beryl called Aragonite and Zoicite to the throne room. 

~*~

Zoicite shifted restlessly as he waited for Aragonite to arrive. An audience with the Queen was nothing new, but he had never been called in with Aragonite before.

Training her had been surprisingly easy. She was intelligent and ready to learn, and was able to teach him things he had never thought of. A strong warrior, indeed, and an asset to the Dark Kingdom. But was she worth all the trouble it was taking them to make sure that she would not turn against them when the time came? He wasn't sure.

He turned as he heard Aragonite's light footsteps breach the doorway. The violet eyed general bowed gracefully, her raven hair now barely gracing her shoulders. "Yes, my Queen?"

Beryl's commanding voice echoed throughout the chamber as she began to speak. "Zoicite, Aragonite - I know that you have been training very hard together, teaching one another in the area of fire. But what will happen when you've both mastered it? Two generals of fire would hardly do me any good.

"But neither would killing one of you. The only way to gain from this is to make one of you stronger - and the only way to be sure of that is a duel to the death."

The air was as still as a tomb. Several moments passed before the outburst began.

"My queen, you can't possibly throw me away for this girl! I still have so much I could do! I-!"

"You couldn't possibly think I could ever beat him! Why did you waste so much time on me if you were going to-!"

Even Kunzite stepped out of the shadow of a pillar and began protesting in his smooth voice. "Queen Beryl, please be reasonable, of course two warriors is always better than one-"

"Silence!" The Queen screeched. "I did not ask for your opinion, nor will you recieve answers! How dare you question my judgement! I have reasons that don't need to be explained to you! The duel will take place tomorrow at sunrise. Kunzite, stay for a moment. You will be taking over the energy gathering process on Earth, and there are details we must discuss. The rest of you are dismissed." She raised her voice slightly. "And that includes you, Jadeite."

Zoicite glanced in the place that the Queen had directed her voice, and a head full of golden locks appeared from behind the pillar nearest Aragonite. Jadeite looked down at his boots sheepishly. "So sorry, my Queen," he muttered. Zoicite raised an eyebrow in disdain. Jadeite had been lacking in proper respect for the Queen for far too long. Why hadn't she punished him for it?

To the matter at hand, Zoicite held back a heated comment. He would win the duel anyhow, and none of this would matter. But what could the Queen be thinking to come up with such an absurd plan? How could she even _imagine_ that eliminating one of them would be beneficial? He stalked out of the room with a fiery look at Aragonite and headed for the training room. Perhaps he could convince Nephrite to train with him. Though he detested being around that fool. 

He cleared his head. _I must think about the battle..._


	8. A Duel of Fire

Chapter 8 - A Duel Of Fire 

Aragonite lowered to her knees as she quietly meditated. Though many things had been pressed out of her character since she had come to the Dark Kingdom, peace and meditation had not. Concentrating, she estimated her chances and pondered her options. She had beaten Zoicite many times in training, but it had never been a battle of life or death. The best strategy against him was sheer strength. Speed and intellect were no use on him - he was the most conniving being she had ever met. 

Images of her friends floated quietly through her thoughts. Images of Jadeite, and the other generals. Her grandfather, her teachers, Ami, Usagi, of all the happy and smiling faces she could remember. This battle would question the fate of all that. If she lost, and died, the Dark Kingdom would throw itself full force against the senshi. She knew of their power, and knew they would obliterate the Earth. Then no one would know of the love between the senshi and the generals - they would destroy each other. If their was ever to be any peace for her friends again, she had to win this battle and destroy Zoicite. 

As she struggled with her conflicting emotions, Queen Beryl's voice broke into her thoughts. Her eyes snapped open as she realized the time had come. 

She eyed Zoicite, and this time saw no compassion in his dark eyes. 

The battle had begun. 

~*~

Zoicite waited silently for the girl to make the first move. His battle experience had shown that the first to move was always the weakest and most afraid. So he watched the girl, his eyes dancing with the maniacal fire that Queen Beryl's brainwashing had produced. 

Aragonite stared him down. What was he waiting for? She had expected him to pounce first. This battle made no sense to her, still. The days had flown by and she found herself caught in a whirlwind of confusion and self-doubt. Had she let herself sink into the Dark Kingdom to such a point she couldn't pull herself out? 

Suddenly she thought of Ami. Ami, Zoicite's love! She couldn't kill Zoicite, that would be jeapordizing her whole reason for remaining at the Dark Kingdom, for cooperating. But if she didn't destroy him, she would die, and none of the senshi would even know they had destined lovers...and neither would the generals. 

She narrowed her eyes. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made. 

She twitched her arm, beginning an attack to the left. Zoicite's face lit up as he entered into battle mode, creating his own counter flame. But Aragonite, already thinking ahead of him, had switched arms and thrown a pillar of fire at him from the right. 

Angered, Zoicite flew into the air and pounced on her like a cat. He shot flames down on her, and teleported to the other side of the room before she could react. Aragonite rushed forward in response, conjuring up fiery rings to surround her target. He took to the air again and rained down fire and stones on her small form. Rei felt drops of blood beginning to trickle down her forehead, and rushed at Zoicite with renewed strength. 

Jadeite watched as the duel continued, his thoughts churning in agony. Zoicite was like a brother to him, yet he found himself desperately hoping that Aragonite would emerge victorous. _What is happening? Why does it feel as though these thoughts are not my own? Who is this girl?_ He put his hand to his temples as a massive throbbing exploded in his head. Memories flooded the fields of his mind, causing emotions and thoughts long buried to burst forth in spectacular blooms. And he felt as though the sun was rising after years of night. _I understand...my princess._

~*~

Zoicite was tiring. This girl had reserves of strength he hadn't imagined! For at least a half hour, the battle had raged on. He came on strong in the beginning, but his strength was beginning to ebb. He glanced at Aragonite quickly, before bringing fire from the ground underneath her. Determination radiated from her, from every pore. What was motivating her to fight this intensely? Never in training had she held out against him for this long. A dark thought floated into his mind, quietly and stealthy. _Am I losing?_

Aragonite smiled triumphantly. She had seen the look on his face, and knew at the same moment that the battle was hers. Once the thought of failure enters the mind, the battle is lost. No more were her thoughts upon the senshi, on love and peace and saving the earth. The battle had consumed her, trasformed her. She was a new creature. Her violet eyes darted back and forth as she decided how to finish him off. She centered on rings, rings of flame and of fire and of passion. They rose up from the ground and surrounded him, but before he could escape to the air, she created a solid barrier of flame above him. Slowly she began to squeeze, to shrink the fiery rings. And all the anger of Mars came down upon Zoicite, General of Fire. 

He looked up slowly. She had him outwitted. She, a senshi, well trained but still young, had defeated him. The King of Fire. He dropped to his knees. She had won the duel. His mine was aflame...his will...his thoughts...consumed by the fires of Mars. As the flames engulfed him, he saw a pool of clear water before his eyes. A beautiful girl, with eyes like the sea. "Ami..." he whispered. Then came darkness. 

Aragonite slowly lowered her hands. She glanced at the horror-stricken faces of the other generals. Kunzite eyes were icy and unemotional, but his parted lips betrayed his disbelief. Nephrite, normally so arrogant and distant, put his hands to his face in shock. And Jadeite looked on her as though seeing her for the first time.

Queen Beryl stood and began to address her, but Aragonite closed her eyes. The intensity of the battle suddenly threw itself against and she staggered, exhausted. She sank to the ground, not caring what the Queen spoke. She had won...but what good did it do? She was now the General of Fire...could she ever return to being the _Senshi_ of Fire? The will to destroy had taken over her mind. Confused, she looked to Jadeite for strength, but could not read the expression in his troubled eyes. 

Mars..Mercury...Jeddy... She sank into a dreamless state. 

~*~

Jadeite stared down silently on Aragonite's sleeping form. She had been like this for several hours. Long burn marks slashed through the soft grey fabric of her uniform, and blood dotted her smooth face where she had fallen during battle. Her skin was pale and clammy. Jadeite frowned. She was more injured that he had realized. How was she able to keep on fighting? 

He leaned back against the stone wall and closed his eyes. Slowly, the emotional doors he had worked so hard to lock began to open. _Aragonite..._ Despite his sincerest efforts, he had begun to cherish the time he spent with the raven haired senshi. It took almost losing her to realize how much he depended on the small girl for strength and friendship. 

Her kind words, her laugh, her unquenchable spirit, all had become precious to him. Near her, he had a chance to be free from the bonds of the Queen and of the sins he had committed in the past as a general of the Dark Kingdom. He could feel his treasonous thoughts spinning more and more out of control, but just this once, for this small moment, he allowed himself to indulge in them.

Transfixed by her beauty, he knelt beside her bed and took her small hand in his own two gloved ones. _I remember now...Rei...if only I could share this with you. But how can I? I cannot tell you of my memories, for this would betray my Queen, and spell doom for us. Beryl, my queen...Rei, my princess...to whom does my loyalty belong?_

At his touch, the sleeping figure began to stir.

Jadeite stood up abruptly and turned towards the wall, clearing his throat.

He could hear Aragonite laughing weakly. "Typical," she whispered. "Here I am practically dying and even then you won't acknowledge my presence." 

Jadeite turned to the girl with a rare smile. "I'm glad you're back." 


	9. Whispers in the Night

Chapter 9 - Whispers in the Night 

Nephrite slipped quietly through the empty corridors of the Dark Kingdom, hoping to avoid detection. Many secret things took place in the silence of twilight, but rarely did they involve the Generals. The green eyed man wasn't even sure himself what he was doing, only that it must be done. He had been uneasy ever since the fire duel, several days past, and he felt compelled to speak with Jadeite before the golden haired man did something foolish.

As he reached the other man's quarters, he hesitated. He had always been impulsive, and it got him into trouble on a regular basis. What if the Queen were to discover his doubts? _Some things are worth risking, and some are not._ Throwing his auburn hair over his shoulder, he decisively pushed open the door to Jadeite and Aragonite's chambers.

He was greeted with a sight that confirmed his fears. The room was unkempt, with papers and books strewn carelessly throughout. Most of them history books, by the look of it. Aragonite lay sleeping on her bed, obviously still badly wounded from the duel. Despite her singed appearance, he chances for recovery were good. But that's not what bothered Nephrite.

The golden haired general knelt at her bedside, looking haggard and sleepless. Nephrite barely recognized him. His perfect locks were messy and out of place; his pristine uniform wrinkled and dirty. As Jadiete's clear blue eyes gazed upon the girl, his secret was betrayed. _He loves her,_ thought Nephrite, shaking his head in disbelief. _That man is going to get us all killed._

Jadeite was so distracted that he didn't even notice Nephrite's arrival. The auburn haired man touched his shoulder, quietly alerting him of his presence. "Jadeite. We need to speak." The younger man rose, obviously ashamed that Nephrite had seen him in such a vulnerable state. But at the same time, his face was strong and decisive. It became clear to the general of the stars that Jadeite had chosen Aragonite over any other loyalty.

"What is it?" asked Jadeite, clearly bothered that Nephrite had disturbed him.

"Well," said Nephrite, with a arrogant twinkle in his eyes, "I came to confront you, for I suspected you might have become dangerously attached to our newcomer." He motioned towards the sleeping girl. "But now, that's self-evident." 

Jadeite simply looked at Nephrite, unmoved. "And what of it? Would you tell our Queen? Then you would be surprised to know that she approves. She wanted me to become close to the girl in order to sway her mind to the Dark Kingdom."

"And you became a little too attached, eh?" chuckled Nephrite. "I don't blame you." He studied the girl. Long raven locks framed her face, perfectly accenting her exquisite features. "She is beautiful. And I've seen the way she stares at you when she thinks no one else is looking. We've all seen it, Jadeite." He tossed his auburn hair over his broad shoulders. "I could have had her too, at any time. You should have seen the way she looked at -" Jadeite, angered at Nephrite's crass attitude, thew a furious punch into the wall behind the shorter general's head. A large crack spidered up where his fist met the wood. "What do you want, Nephrite? I tire of your speeches."

Nephrite, offended, was still. "I came here as a friend, Jadeite. Do you want me to leave as an enemy? I can see that your loyalty now lies with Aragonite." Softening, he gave Jadeite a warning glance. "Be wary. The Queen will not take your treason lightly."

"Forgive me, Nephrite," murmured Jadeite. "I meant no insult." A look of hesitation passed over his face, followed by a look of decisiveness. "Nephrite...do you remember your life before the Dark Kingdom?"

"No. Nor do I seek to. The Queen has told us not to think on such things."

"Have you ever wondered about who you were? What your family was like? Where you placed your loyalties?" A lock of golden hair slipped from its brothers and shadowed Jadeite's face. "If you had a lover?"

"No," repeated Nephrite, anger rising in his voice. "Nor do I seek to."

"Doesn't it matter to you? What if, in joining Beryl, you betrayed all those that you loved?" Frustrated, he looked to his friend in desperation. _Believe me, Nephrite!_ he begged silently, _Please, remember as I do!_ "What if Beryl is hiding the past from you because you used to be on the side of good?"

Nephrite was quiet for a moment. Never had his thoughts dared enter so treasonous a realm. Could it be possible? _No. This girl is playing tricks on him. I will not be part of his rebellion. _ With a fierce look at Jadeite, he declared, "Whatever the past is, my loyalty is to my Queen." He stalked angrily out of the room before Jadeite could say another word.

On a small bed in the corner, a raven haired girl pretended to sleep, hoping to mask the fact that she had overheard a very interesting conversation. 

~*~

Kunzite stepped into the shadows as Nephrite passed, pleased that he had avoided detection. He had heard the men speaking loudly, and had decided it was worth listening to. As Beryl's eyes and ears, he might find a morsel that would be useful to his Queen. Jadeite's feelings for Aragonite were not unexpected. The Queen had even hoped for it. However, she was hoping for her general of illusions to sway Aragonite fully to the Dark Kingdom. Now, it looked as though she had swayed him to the Senshi. _He's always been weak,_ thought the General of Ice.

But he was troubled. Jadeite's desperate words to the auburn haired general had made sense, whether Nephrite had realized it or not. _Why does Beryl hide the past? Could it be she doesn't want us to discover something?_ He had always assumed the Queen's story was true. She had told him, her trusted top general, that she had found them wandering together, lost in amnesia, and had _saved_ them and brought them to the Dark Kingdom. Kunzite's calculating mind realized now that this was not logical. Why would they all be together? How did they all aquire amnesia at the same time? _I always looked to you as a mother and a savior...My Queen..could you have betrayed us?_

Suddenly struck with a plan, Kunzite strode purposefully to the Queen's chambers. Only he had knowledge of and access to her hidden files. She had made a habit out of taking the memories of each person they captured and filing them away for future use. Those that they captured were generally turned into yoma, and the Queen took great pleasure in turning that yoma loose on it's own family and friends. Kunzite fought a wave of nausea. _My Queen...if you have used us as you have used those yoma..._

As he reached the door to the Queen's secret chamber, he hesitated. This act was far more treasonous than any Jadeite could dream up. But it was the only way to know. _Zoicite...I wish you were here. You always were the most intelligent...you could sort out this riddle._

Shaking off his sorrow, he focused on the door and the keyhole. An ice key materialized in his gloved hand. He put it into the door and turned the lock. It swung open easily, revealing a dark room with thousands of tiny floating orbs. Each had it's shade of color that shifted and churned, and Kunzite felt as though he was a god walking among his planets.

Now...how to find the correct file? The past memories of the generals were something too valuable to destroy, but Beryl would have hidden them well. They were here, in this room, he just had to find them. And before dawn, as well. Before the Queen would notice he was missing. Quietly, he closed the door and began his work. 

As he put his hand to each orb, an image of a soul taken by the Dark Kingdom would flood his mind. He sifted through image after image, but his search remained fruitless. Young children, old men, schoolgirls, musicians, teachers...many lives passed the screen of Kunzite's mind that night. _And each_, he thought, _destroyed by the Dark Kingdom. Destroyed by me._ For the first time, he felt a pang of remorse.

Hours later, when the night had become the early morning, his tiresome work paid off. In no particular place, wedged between the life of a gardner and a ballet girl, he found an orb that flashed images of himself. It was a bluish gray, the same color as his Kunzite stone. "Of course," he whispered. "Why didn't I think of that?"

He hesitated to open the file. Whatever it contained, it would change his existance as he knew it. _It's too late now. What will be, will be._. He thrust his gloved hand into the orb and extracted the memories.


	10. Advancing Confrontations

Chapter 10 - Advancing Confrontations 

_Accessing file..._

File found...

Name: Kunzite  
Birth name: Unknown  
Age: 21 at time of capture  
Eyes: Gray  
Hair: Platinum  
Planet: Earth  
Betrothed: Aino Minako 

Access memories? Y/N

Y

Loading memories...

Memories loaded.

~*~

Kunzite staggered back as his memories completed. Falling to his knees, he fought back nausea as the vision invoked every kind of feeling in his cold form. He had been emotionless so long, and now he was completely overwhelmed.

_Minako...forgive me, Minako..._ He remembered. Her beautiful golden hair, always tied with that silly red bow, her constant cheerfulness, and her bright smile. _Minako, I'm so sorry..._He could feel her soft kisses lingering on his neck. He could also feel her blood spatter on his face as he thrust his sword into her chest. The last day of the Silver Millennium...the generals had destroyed the senshi. He had felt so triumphant, then. Now he knew they had destroyed their lovers. _And Minako, you knew it was I...even as you felt the cold steel in your flesh, you loved me._ Beryl. This was all Beryl's doing! _I will destroy her!_ Overwhelmed by hatred, he stormed out of the room, headed for Beryl's chamber.

Halfway there, he slowed. Would it not be better to wait until she was vulnerable? He stood no chance here, when she was surrounded by her faithful minions. No...he would wait until she least expected it. Turning instead to his quarters, he began to plan. _Can I trust the other generals? Jadeite, perhaps. But Nephrite will need to see proof...it's too dangerous to smuggle him into the room with the secret files. I will have to wait and hope he trusts us. And Zoicite...it is too late for you, my friend. If only I had discovered this days earlier._ He tightened his fist, realizing that Ami would now be alone. __

You will pay, witch. 

~*~

Aragonite's eyes opened slowly. She was vaguely aware that she had been floating in and out of consciousness for some time. She could remember Nephrite and Jadeite's conversation from several hours ago, but it was the only distinct memory she had from the haze of the last few days. _I must be getting better_, she thought. She sat up stiffly and stretched her limbs. Everything seemed to be working. Shakily, she stood up and took a few steps. _Good,_ she thought. _I can finally get out of this bed. I hate slumbering here uselessly._ Suddenly, her knee buckled and she began to fall. Strong arms caught her, and she looked up in surprise at Jadeite. She hadn't realized he was there. 

"Careful now," warned the general. "You're very weak. In a few days, you'll be back to your old self. But for now, you need rest."

"I don't need any rest," grumbled Aragonite. "And I certainly don't need your help." Stubbornly, she took a few tiny steps, only to end up falling once more into Jadeite's arms. He sighed, seeing that she would not be dissuaded. 

"Try again." Putting aside his self consciousness, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "There, you won't fall now. Come on, Aragonite, you can do this. One step at a time."

Aragonite smiled, remembering his conversation with Nephrite. Somehow, she had won Jadeite to her side. Perhaps there was a chance to save the Generals. Now was the perfect time to act. "Jadeite," she whispered. "I have a story to tell you..."

"I know, my Lady," soothed the general. "I have remembered everything."

~*~

Queen Beryl curtsied deeply as she entered Queen Metallia's chambers. She straightened her violet gown apprehensively. She was always nervous before visiting the Dark Force. Perhaps, Metallia had summoned her to congratulate her on the clever decision to destroy Zoicite, thus giving the Dark Force a huge amount of dark energy. But Metallia was as unpredictable as she was powerful. Beryl considered herself lucky whe she escaped these encounters alive. 

Metallia could only be described as a mass of churning, vibrant energy. She was what was truly behind the Dark Kingdom. She surged at the Queen's entrance, her energy mass swelling. She cracked with bolts of electricity and power. "Beryl.." she hissed. "My energy is overflowing. My strength is renewed!" 

Beryl's mouth curved into a vicious smile. She had not heard Metallia speak so clearly in ages. Perhaps ever. She paused only slightly during her sentences, and her voice carried with power and precision. Beryl's plan had succeeded.

Metallia cackled knowingly. "Yessss, Beryl...you are right. Zoicite's death fed all of his energy, training, knowledge, and power into me. Added to the energy your other generals have collected, I now have enough to return." The voice paused, and two dark eyes appeared from the mists of energy. "When Aragonite exceeded Zoicite's skills, I knew my chance of returning had finally come. Zoicite's sacrifice has enabled me to assume a tangible form once more. The time has come to take our revenge." 

Beryl was filled with the desire for action. _No one on Earth would listen to me when I told them that the Moon was dangerous. Especially Endymion...after falling for that ridiculous Princess, nothing I had to say mattered. Now, my time has come to destroy them all! And the whole Earth! Because of that Queen Serenity, the senshi were reborn. But this time, she's not here to protect them!_ She cackled wickedly and violently. Indeed, Zoicite's life had not been sacrified in vain. "What would you have me do, my Queen?" 

Dark laughter spilled from the misty black energy mass as Metallia explained her plan. Beryl's eyes narrowed with understanding as her duty became clear. They didn't have time to wait for Jadeite to sway Rei, and now, none of that mattered. With this much power, they could attack the senshi directly. No more conniving, petty plans, no more hiding from those schoolgirls. This time, we will face them head on. And the Dark Kingdom will prevail.

~*~

Nephrite ran his gloved hands through his auburn hair, pondering his conversation with Jadeite. The Queen had summoned them all to her chambers, for a meeting of some sort. "All", of course, except for Zoicite. He felt a surge of anger as he thought back to the fire duel. What a waste of life! Zoicite had so much to offer the Dark Kingdom, yet the Queen tossed him aside like a soiled rag when a replacement surfaced. What if she had captured a senshi of the stars? Would he have been destroyed as well? 

Furthermore, there was a strange feeling in the Dark Kingdom as of late. He felt very alone. Jadeite spent all of his time helping that ridiculous girl to recooperate, and Kunzite had been even more brooding and isolated than usual. The empty halls held only ominous silence, devoid of Zoicite's piercing laugh. Worst of all, in the back of his mind, Jadeite's words still echoed. _What if she hides the past because you once fought on the side of good?_

He stood up straighter as Kunzite, Jadeite, and Aragonite entered, talking rapidly in hushed voices. Kunzite's eyes held a fire Nephrite had never seen in his typically cold gaze, and Jadeite looked even more unsettled than when Nephrite had seen him the night before. Aragonite was pale, but her cheeks were flushed with an unnatural crimson as she spoke excitedly. They slowed as soon as they saw him, their conversation fading into awkward silence. _Has the world gone mad?_ The general of the stars shifted uneasily, hoping the Queen would arrive soon.

He didn't have long to wait. Moments later, Beryl swept into her throne room, looking every bit as awakened and passionate as her generals had. She seated herself on her throne, straightening her violet gown. She acknowledged her audience with a small nod, and in return each general bowed deeply.

"My warriors," she cooed, rich hatred dripping from each word, "The time has come to take our revenge. Zoicite's death gave Queen Metallia the burst of energy she needed to return to Earth. Tomorrow, we will attack in full force on the city of Tokyo, drawing out the senshi. Every yoma, all four generals, and myself. We will destroy the senshi first, and then proceed to destroy all life in the city. Once it is clear, we will open the gate for Metallia to return, and she can set up our reign on Earth. We stake everything on this battle. Is everything clear to you?" She paused, reading the look on each general's face. 

Nephrite looked emboldened and ready to attack, hungry to destroy the senshi he had battled so many times. Kunzite's face was unreadable, but that was typical. His icy gaze rarely changed. Aragonite's violet eyes sparkled with sincere determination. Jadeite, never a fine actor, looked like he might vomit. She sighed. He had always been weak. 

"That is all. Please be prepared to leave for Tokyo tomorrow evening. Jadeite, make sure Aragonite is ready to fight. Two more days is plenty for her to recover. You are all dismissed." 

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	11. Conspiracies

Chapter 11 - Conspiracies 

"Yes, my Queen," Kunzite answered smoothly. "Yes, that sounds excellent. Brilliant plan, my Queen." He did his best to stifle a yawn, hoping Beryl wouldn't notice his unusual disdain for the morning briefing. "They won't be able to escape. You are so clever, my Queen." Luckily, he had isolated himself with a cool, icy composure for as long as the Queen had known him. There was little chance that she would sense his resistance.

Beryl nodded in satisfaction. "I'm glad you agree. The best way to confront them is to lure them out, and then appear all at once." Her red eyes glistened with hatred and a thirst for revenge. "There's no escape for those girls, this time. Gather the others. We teleport in twenty-five minutes."

"Yes, my Queen," repeated Kunzite. "Twenty-five minutes." He bowed out and proceeded to walk swiftly to Jadeite's quarters, where he and Aragonite were awaiting him. He had confided his revelation about the general's memories to the two, and as he suspected, they were more than willing to help him put a plan into action to overthrow the Queen. Her sudden move to attack the sailor soldiers was a perfect opportunity to catch her vulnerable and out of her element. Nephrite, unfortunately, could not be trusted, and had been left out of the scheme. Without proof, he would run to the Queen and divulge their plan without batting an eye. All the three conspirators could do was hope that when the time came, he would join them.

Making sure Nephrite or the Queen were not in sight, Kunzite slipped quietly into Jadeite's quarters. As soon as he entered, he realized that he had chosen a bad time.

Aragonite's cheeks were flushed with crimson, and she barely paused to acknowledge Kunzite's entrance before continuing to lecture Jadeite with heated words. The general ran his hands through his golden locks, looking to Kunzite for help.

"You can't just give up on him, Jeddy!" Aragonite shouted. "I thought you remembered everything! What about Mako-chan? What is the princess of Jupiter going to do if Nephrite refuses to turn? I can't believe you're willing to dismiss his life so easily!" 

"Aragonite, we've been through this before," Jadeite said, as calmly as he could manage. "It's not worth the risk that he won't believe us! What if he goes running to the Queen and tattles when we are so close? Better we destroy Beryl and lose two generals than for her to destroy us all!"

"Do you understand nothing?" Aragonite asked, her voice softening. "That's what friendship is. It's fighting for your friends no matter what the consequences to your own life may be!" Jadeite, frustrated, sank into a nearby chair. "Feaniel, please don't do this..."

Aragonite's eyes flashed with anger once more. "Don't you dare call me that. We may have been lovers in the past, but nobody said _anything_ about being lovers now." With that, she stormed out of the room, throwing a fiery glance at Kunzite. "What are you looking at? You shouldn't have intruded in the first place!"

"Twenty minutes!" Kunzite called after her. Turning to Jadeite, he did his best to offer a smile. He still found it unnatural. "She'll calm down, Jadeite. She didn't mean that."

The general of illusions sighed. "No, she did mean it. She's made it clear enough over the past few days that she wants nothing to do with our previous lives. She practically despises me. Have I changed so much, Kunzite?"

"Well, you _have_ been brainwashed for the last thousand years," said the platinum haired man with another cold smile. "Give her time. She'll come around." He cleared his throat. "Enough of that. The Queen has called. You remember the plan?"

"Of course."

With a firm handshake and a nod, the two men walked into the corridor, beginning the battle for their new destiny.

~*~

They arrived in the Juban district of Tokyo in the wee hours of the morning. Aragonite tried not to appear as exhausted as she truly was. If it were not for Jadeite's presence, and the knowledge that she had already rescued two of the generals, she might have collapsed. Her previous injuries from Zoicite, added to her conflicting thoughts about meeting the senshi, were more than she could bear. But here they were. The entire force of the Dark Kingdom was gathered on the rooftop of a large building. _Here we come, Usagi,_ she thought quietly to herself. _You had better realize what Kunzite, Jeddy, and I are up to._

Nephrite nodded to the others, ready to begin his part in the battle. He was to lure the senshi to the area by a series of quick attacks on individual citizens. He did his work well, and in several minutes, the ground was littered with unconscious bodies. 

"Yes," hissed Beryl, who was standing to the left of Aragonite. "More energy for Metallia. Come on, sailor soldiers, show yourselves!"

At her words, Usagi's small form appeared on the misty ground below them, pigtails swaying. Aragonite inhaled quickly, and Jadeite squeezed her hand. "Stay strong," his rich voice encouraged. 

"How dare you make an attack in the middle of the night? That's unforgiveable!" Sailor Moon turned to face Nephrite, unaware of the army on the rooftop above her. "I'm sleepy and don't want to fight. However, that doesn't mean I won't Sailor Kick your tail back to the Dark Kingdom! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"That goes for us, too!" Three more girls appeared out of the fog.

"The night is when I study best! For intellect and knowledge, I, Sailor Mercury, cannot forgive you!" At Mercury's familiar figure, Aragonite bit her lip to keep her tears from spilling. _Ami-chan...please understand what we are doing,_ Aragonite silently pleaded. _Please catch on quickly..._

"How can you attack innocent citizens? On behalf of strength and valor, I, Jupiter, cannot forgive you!" Makoto, the familiar girl from Aragonite's vision, stepped out of the fog. Aragonite glanced at Nephrite, hoping Jupiter would trigger some memory, but saw no change in his dark eyes.

"The night is the time for lovers to roam," called an unfamiliar voice. "For all those who dream of love, I, Sailor Venus, cannot forgive you!" A beautiful blonde stepped boldly out of the fog, and Aragonite could see the adoration in Kunzite's eyes. She nodded firmly. _We can do this. No more tears!_

Focusing her eyes back onto the scene below her, she could see Nephrite laughing darkly. "I, Nephrite, need no opening speech. Meet the Dark Kingdom, sailor soldiers!" He gestured toward the building above him, and the four girls looked up with wide eyes at the army arrayed before them. 

Aragonite stepped to the front, gesturing frantically to the girls. "USAGI! AMI!! HELP ME!" Jadeite, also stepping out from the mob, roughly grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"NOW!" called Queen Beryl.

Before the senshi had time to react, everyone had vanished.

~*~

"Well done, Aragonite and Jadeite," nodded Queen Beryl. "Mercury is locating our position as we speak on that ridiculous mini-computer. This island is not far off the mainland, but remote enough that we should not be disturbed. The sailor soldiers should be here shortly - and significantly weakened from using Sailor Teleport."

"Of course, my Queen," answered Aragonite smoothly. "You prediction was correct. They would not have followed our army under typical conditions, but are willing to risk anything to rescue me. Even facing the entire Dark Kingdom." Softening her voice, she whispered angrily to Jadeite. "That's what friendship is."

"Now is not the time to argue," he said, his voice steady and strong. "Here they come. Remember your task!" Aragonite nodded, and they turned to see the sailor senshi arrive. They appeared in a cirle of misty colors - yellow, green, and blue. She tried not to notice the absence of bright red she remembered from her days at the Moon Kingdom. _Now it's your turn,_ thought the raven haired general. _Let's show Beryl what you're made of._

"Greetings, sailor soldiers!" Aragonite called out, as loudly and clearly as she could manage. "So, you fell for our little trap, huh? Did you really think I'd want to hang out with brats like you after I'd experienced the power of the Dark Kingdom?" She glanced quickly at Beryl, and was glad to see surprise on the witch's face. Beryl had to fully believe that Aragonite had turned, or else their plans would fail. _See, Beryl? I'm on your side,_ she urged her Queen silently. _Believe it!_

"Mars!" cried Usagi. "I know you don't mean that!"

"Oh, I do!" retorted Aragonite. "Take this!" She threw fiery rings at the four girls, laughing as they were thrown from their feet. The other generals and yoma took advantage of the senshi's lapse in defense, and proceeded attack also.

The battle for the fate of the generals, and the protection of the Earth, had begun.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Worlds Collide

Chapter 12 - Worlds Collide 

Jadeite was tiring. The senshi were more powerful and determined than he had anticipated. He was hoping Kunzite, Aragonite, and himself would only have to fight the sailor soldiers for a few minutes before they could spring their plan into action, but the senshi had fought so viciously that they had to put every bit of strength and thought into the battle itself. Kunzite was leaden with the responsibility of signaling the switch into their secret plan, and he had not yet done so. Only Kunzite would be able to ascertain if their Queen had truly taken the bait; so all Jadeite could do now was desperately hope that he managed to survive until Kunzite's signal.

The power of the new sailor soldiers was remarkable. Sailor Venus was nearly as powerful as Jadeite remembered her from the Moon Kingdom. Her Crescent Beam had already caught him by surprise a number of times, slicing deep wounds in his shoulder and thigh. Jupiter was a worthy foe as well, dangerous and unpredictable. Nephrite had made the mistake of angering her, and had paid dearly. His left arm still crackled with blue bolts of Jupiter's electricity, and was covered with a thick layer of oozing blood. That, however, didn't stop him from trapping Sailor Mercury in a dark black orb, preventing her from releasing any more annoying fog to cover the senshi's attacks. Mercury, of course, outsmarted him and figured out a way to escape in a matter of minutes.

Jadeite's biggest surprise, however, was Aragonite. She held nothing back, attacking Sailor Moon repeatedly with an ferocity that would have made Zoicite smile. The loyal blonde warrior, however, refused to fight her friend, and continued to call out to "Rei" to remember her past. Little did Sailor Moon know that Aragonite knew more of the past than she! Despite Aragonite's vicious attacks, Sailor Moon remained mostly unharmed. Jadeite knew Aragonite was often missing on purpose. Queen Beryl, however, did not.

The Queen, as usual, remained in the background and let the generals do her dirty work. Jadeite could see that she was impressed by Aragonite's ferocity, and had not realized that she was actually going quite easy on the soldiers. Neither did she seem to question Kunzite's loyalty. _Come on, Kunzite!_ Jadeite thought. _I can't keep this up for much longer. Signal already! She believes! The time is here!_

Almost as if the general of ice could read Jadeite's thoughts, the signal appeared as Jadeite finished thinking those words. A bright violet flame shot straight into the sky from Kunzite's hands, covering the remote island with a soft glow. At this, Aragonite charged up the attack she had prepared to throw at Sailor Jupiter to the highest level she could manage, turned on her heel, and shot it directly at her Queen, hovering several yards away in the sky above. 

"Die, witch!" Aragonite cried at the top of her voice, "I told you once and I will tell you again! I will never abandon my friends!" 

Queen Beryl was taken entirely by surprise, just as they had hoped. Distracted by Kunzite's violet mist, her guard was down and she was vulnerable. Aragonite's attack hit her straight on, causing her bright red hair to erupt in the flames of Mars, and dark burns to appear on her pale face. Furious, she quenched the fires with a simple dose of her black power. "Ridiculous girl! I should have known your loyalty was all a ruse. I didn't expect a truthful sailor soldier like yourself to break an oath." She scowled, full of hatred, at the small raven haired girl. 

"The oaths of friendship and love will always be stronger than any other promise I make," said Aragonite defiantly, the fires Jadeite had come to love burning bright in her violet eyes. 

"Then I strip you of all powers and titles generously bestowed to you," said the Queen, her voice as still as death. Jadeite fidgeted nervously. She sounded far calmer than she should. Was it possible she had found them out after all?

At her words, Aragonite's uniform began to age and fall away like a serpent's skin. Her face became gaunt and pale, with dark, spidery veins branching out all over her skin. She fell to the ground, looking exhausted and weak, and once more clad in her Shinto priestess clothing.

"Did you not expect this?" laughed the Queen. "After all, it was Dark Kingdom power that saved you from your wounds after the duel of fire. Stripped of that, your wounds will come back, and worse. I don't think you will survive this, little Rei."

"NO!" Sailor Moon interrupted, her bright eyes full of tears. "That can't be!"

"Shhh," soothed Rei, her voice strained and cracked. "It's what I deserve for my betrayal. Let it be."

"Rei-chan..." Tears began to stream down Sailor Moon's cheeks. "Ater all our struggles, we find you only to lose you...it can't be..."

Jadeite watched the scene, horrified. He played the next part in their conspiracy, but if Aragonite - no, Rei - were to lose her life, why even fight at all? At the same time, Rei's current state made it impossible to continue the plan in the first place. But what about Kunzite and Minako? Even if he and Rei were not able to be together, he should at least fight for them. He struggled to master his composure, knowing that the Queen would notice his turmoil. 

Suddenly, out of the western sky, a dark masked figure appeared. Jadeite's eyes widened, as the mask could not hide the wearer's true identity. It was his Prince! Endymion!

"Sailor Moon," called Endymion. "The power of the moon shall always overcome the power of darkness. Call forth the fires of your heart, and heal your friend!"

"I get it!" Sailor Moon cried, the tears clearing from her eyes. "If the power of the Dark Kingdom can't save you, maybe the power of the Moon Kingdom can!" She raised her hand, and the Mars transformation stick appeared in the air above her. She snatched it and threw it to Rei. "Try a dose of Mars Power!"

Rei weakly echoed her words, and in a explosion of bright reds and violets, Sailor Mars appeared, as vigorous and healthy as she had ever been. She ran over to the other Sailor Soldiers, where a scene of tears, greetings, and introductions ensued.

Beryl was livid. She had been made to look like a fool twice in the span of several minutes. Jadeite had never seen her more furious than she was now. He readied himself. He had a feeling it was almost time for his part in their plan of betrayal. 

"How dare you, Sailor Mars?" cried Beryl. "I should have destroyed you when I had the chance." Large bolts of black energy appeared in her hands. Well, it's not too late!" She threw a huge amount of energy at Sailor Mars, filled with black hate and malice. Before it could reach the raven haired girl, Jadeite threw his own blue fire at her attack, warding it off and keeping Aragonite unharmed. 

Mars smiled and winked at him. "Way to go, Jeddy!" The other sailor soldiers looked at her, aghast. "That's right, guys!" she laughed. "He's on our side! Just leave it to me, Sailor Mars, to convert a Dark Kingdom General!"

Queen Beryl's mounting frustration was obvious. Jadeite turned pale as another burning mass of dark energy formed in her witch-like hands. "Jadeite! You will pay dearly for your betrayal!" She threw the energy mass at him, with even more power and speed than the previous. A bright violet flame interrupted its flight, and in explosion of power, both attacks cancelled each other out and faded into a grey mist. "I'm afraid I can't allow that, my Queen," said Kunzite coolly. 

"Kunzite!" cried the Queen. "Surely not you as well! Would you all betray me? After I rescued you from a fate worse than death?"

"I'm afraid serving you has already been a fate worse than death," Kunzite replied coldly. "We have discovered our pasts, and would both gladly give our lives to see your reign ended."

Jadeite glanced at Nephrite, eager to see his reaction. His eyes had widened at Kunzite's betrayal, for he respected the general of ice far more than he respected Jadeite. "You can remember too, Nephrite!" he called. "Do you remember Prince Endymion? We once served him during the Silver Millenium!" Nephrite only looked more confused and angry than he had before. Jadeite looked around desperately for help.

Thinking quickly, Mars nodded to Venus, and they created an towering barrier of golden fire around Queen Beryl, catching her by surprise and forcing her into stillness and silence. Mars proceeded to explain everything - her vision, Jadeite's conversion, and Kunzite's daring adventure in the secret files of the Queen. 

"There is no way our Queen would deceive us!" Nephrite replied stubbornly. "I will never believe you Sailor Soldiers! Jadeite, Kunzite! Don't be swayed by their lies!"

"Believe them, Nephrite..." whispered a small voice. Sailor Moon stepped forward, the Silver Crystal from her brooch raised high. "I remember everything! And it is the truth!" Taking a deep breath, she called out, "Moon Crystal Power! Refresh!" 

~*~

Behind her barrier of flame, Beryl's anger mounted. None of the nine people on the battlefield noticed the small hole that had worn in the barrier. Beryl concentrated all of her power there, and it began to expand.

~*~

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. The Wheel Keeps Spinning

Sailor Mars shielded her eyes from the burst of gold that bloomed from Sailor Moon's crystal. As the light warmed her body, more memories of her past in the Moon Kingdom flooded her mind. Long days, lingering twilights, dancing under the stars - she inhaled deeply, as if to smell the perfumes of Mars once more. As the visions faded, the light of Sailor Moon's crystal dimmed to reveal a dramatic scene.

Venus rushed into Kunzite's arms, placing her gloved hands against his cheeks, as if to ascertain his identity. Mercury looked around in confusion and fear, noticing Zoicite's absence for the first time, as Jupiter took hesitant steps toward Nephrite. If Mars didn't know the proud general so well, she might say she detected a tremor in body as he gazed into Jupiter's eyes. Endymion staggered toward the generals, burdened by the revelation that he had been fighting against his former best friends and closest confidants. Jadeite – her Jadeite – drew her close, overwhelmed by his memories. Sailor Moon was clearly weakened from using so much power, but her eyes shone with the lingering light of the crystal as she watched everyone come together.

---

Queen Beryl watched the scene patiently from behind her ever-decreasing barrier. She wasn't sure whether to be amused or angry that the group had so underestimated her as to imagine that a barrier created by two Sailor Soldiers could restrain her for very long. Never mind that she now faced ten enemies instead of six. She was Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom. There was no way they – or anyone else - could stand against her. She continued to weaken the magical barrier as she watched the Soldiers and the Generals discover each other. Pathetic. There! The barrier had dissipated.

She summoned all of her power, hatred and malice into a large crackling sphere in her hand, and entwined it with the power of Queen Metallia. She knew it was too much to control, but it didn't matter. Her own life was insubstantial – what mattered was destroying these people, these miserable creatures who had doomed her to a hateful existence. She would destroy everything. Her red eyes gleamed as she raised the orb above her head – the fools had noticed now, but it was too late – with a wicked scream, she released the power to the heavens.

---

Jadeite knew it was too late. Losing the generals must have put the Queen over the edge – she was willing to destroy herself, as long as she could destroy everyone else. The only one strong enough to fight her would be Sailor Moon, who was clearly too drained from using the Silver Crystal to possibly do anything. He could see the blonde soldier raising her wand in desperation, but Beryl's flames had all but engulfed them. He gazed into his princesses' violet eyes one last time.

"I love you," he whispered, drawing her close.

"I know," she replied, rising to meet his kiss.

---

And so, lovers perished once more, on a battlefield not unlike long ago in the Moon Kingdom. Beryl was destroyed utterly, but the power released in Sailor Moon's last breath preserved the spirits of the star-crossed soldiers.

---

"Oiiii!" Usagi raced down the hall, eager to catch up with her friends for the walk home from school. "Do we have to go to study group tonight, Ami-chan? Let's go to the arcade!"

"Usagi-chan!" chided her blue-haired friend. We have that math exam tomorrow – we definitely need to study. We can go to the arcade this weekend, maybe."

"Wait, I think Usagi might be right!" interjected Makato, her long brown ponytail swaying as she spoke. "I heard the new boys talking about going to the arcade today. They are super cute, don't you think? Especially Nephrite! What a hunk!"

"I happen to have first-hand knowledge of that," Minako chimed in loftily, "because Kunzite-san invited me to go with him! I say let's definitely go!"

"You guys all dwell too much on boys. It is important for us to make our own way without them," interrupted Rei, crossing her arms. "I think it is all nonsense."

"Really, Rei-chan?" countered Usagi. "I saw the way you were looking at Jadeiete today. That was not the gaze of an uninterested girl!" Rei flushed crimson in anger and embarrassment.

"I can see I am outnumbered," laughed Ami. "To the arcade!"

The girls linked arms and turned the corner, unaware of the many trials, battles, and romances that lay in store for them. Perhaps this time, Fate would give these thrice-crossed lovers the chance to live as they were destined.


End file.
